


I wouldn't know any better than you

by jonghhho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Minor Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Minor Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Minor Jung Wooyoung/Jeong Yunho, Misunderstandings, i'm sorry idk what this is, san is the only level headed one in this, yungi are dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: mingi feels his cheeks heating up and can hear wooyoung's snickers rising in volume. "you're so, totally jealous," san says, poking mingi's cheek."i am not!" mingi defends, swatting at san's hand. "i was just curious."Or; yunho kisses people and mingi wants to kiss him too
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	I wouldn't know any better than you

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wouldn't know any better than you by gentle bones

mingi's head jerks up when he hears the news. it's not really news—well, it is to him, or at least it's new information—and he's not entirely sure if he' even heard the words correctly, but as he cranes his neck around to look at wooyoung who is standing just an arms length away from him, he can't help but let the question fall from his lips. 

"you kissed yunho?" mingi asks, blinking. he's not sure if he was even supposed to hear the conversation but wooyoung just looks slightly surprised, not offended or putting up a front.

"yea, we kissed last night. we stayed back after practice, you know, to work on some stuff," he explains nonchalantly. mingi frowns. 

"and you guys just kissed?" 

wooyoung's face splits out into a giant smirk and mingi knows he's fucked up. he and san move closer to him, plopping down into the chairs on either side of him. "why? are you jealous?"

mingi feels his frown deepening at the question. no, he's not jealous. right? well, he doesn't think he is? because it's yunho and it's wooyoung and they can do whatever they want. mingi has no say in what they do and anyway, it's really not any of his business. and it's not like he wants yunho to kiss him….or, well maybe he does a little. he definitely wouldn't mind if yunho kissed him. it'd probably be nice and warm and soft and yunho has pretty lips and—

mingi feels his cheeks heating up and can hear wooyoung's snickers rising in volume. "you're so, totally jealous," san says, poking mingi's cheek. 

"i am not!" mingi defends, swatting at san's hand. "i was just curious."

his two friends share a knowing look and they both burst out into laughter. mingi huffs and shoves at both of their shoulders. 

"besides, don't you think that's kind of inappropriate? what do you think hongjoong would say if he knew?" mingi tries to reason, willing his cheeks to stop flaming up and trying to sound normal. he's not sure it's working.

"i think he's probably tell you it's not that big of a deal," wooyoung answers, catching his breath from his laughter. "it's not like it was a serious kiss or anything. he just asked if he could kiss me and what kind of a friend would i be if i said no?" 

mingi's mind reels at that. 

would hongjoong say that? is mingi jealous? why didn't yunho ask him to kiss? why is yunho asking to kiss people in the first place?

"oh, don't think too hard about it, mingi," san says, petting him and messing up his hair. "i can see all the gears working overtime in your brain."

wooyoung chuckles as he gets up. "yea, mingi. it wasn't a big deal. just ask yunho yourself."

mingi opens his mouth to retaliate when another voice cuts in. "ask me what?"

yunho is standing in front of him, the tips of his fringe dripping with sweat and cheeks flushed. mingi blinks up at his best friend. wooyoung and san just snicker behind their giant smiles and get up to leave. 

"mingi?" yunho asks, but mingi can't seem to form words. he blinks up at his friend and then looks down at his half finished lunch, chopsticks gripped tightly in his hands. “you ok? are they teasing you about being a slow eater again?” 

mingi swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat. yunho’s gonna think he’s being weird if he doesn’t say anything but goddammit he can’t even look into the other’s eyes at this point. so, mingi just nods and shoves some rice into his mouth and then startles when yunho’s hand ruffles his hair. 

“don’t worry about it, they’re just being assholes. and you know they don’t mean it.” hegoes to rustle about in the fridge, taking out his own lunch that he’d packed early that morning before coming out to the company building and mingi just shoves more rice into his mouth, because he thinks if he actually tries to say anything, all that’s going to come out is a wail of mortification.

yunho sits down in front of him with a smile and mingi’s finds himself staring a little, chewing his food slowly and watching the way his best friend’s lips curve up and his eyes are a little tired. the flush in his cheeks has receded some, but it’s still there, making his pale skin glow a pretty pink and—god, maybe mingi’s definitely a little infatuated with how pretty yunho is all the time, and maybe, just maybe mingi wants to know what it feels like to kiss him.

when yunho looks up again, mingi feels like a deer caught in headlights because he’s literally just been caught staring at his best friend, but the other doesn’t seem to care and just chuckles. 

fuck. mingi’s screwed.

  
  


he spends the entire rest of the day and the next day, and the next day, thinking about kissing yunho. mingi thinks he might be losing his mind a little, but at this point, he’s all but given himself away to the thought. 

it gets worse when san flings himself onto mingi’s bed that night, with the most knowing of smiles stretched wide over his features. mingi ignores him, rolling his eyes and fixing his attention back onto the music program he has pulled up on his laptop, bars filled with the song that’s been giving him a headache for the last two weeks. 

“he kissed me,” san’s voice comes, giddy and sort of teasing. mingi looks up at the blank, white wall across from him. 

“yunho kissed me in our room just now,” san says again, giggling at the end. when mingi turns in his chair, he catches the other flailing about on top of his bed, nearly choking his favorite pillow to death. 

“you should have seen his face! he was blushing so hard when he asked me if he could!” san nearly screams, tossing mingi’s pillow in the air. it lands unceremoniously on the floor. mingi bends down to pick it up. 

he can feel the frown on his face, deep and probably a little hurt, but it’s san in his room basically bragging to his face about getting to kiss _his_ best friend and yes, mingi is a little hurt. why hasn’t yunho asked to kiss him yet? 

mingi definitely wants to kiss his best friend, and while that might be a little weird, the thought makes mingi happy and fluttery inside and it’s his own best friend for god’s sake! why shouldn’t he want to kiss his best friend? yunho’s pretty and nice and always makes sure mingi smiles with his weird little antics around the dorm or in between practices. not to mention he’s kind of hot, but that’s definitely an entirely different conversation and—

“dude, stop scowling to yourself. you look like a gremlin,” san’s voice breaks through his train of thought. mingi turns his eyes up to look at the other, sitting on his bed, one eyebrow raised and the smile wiped clean. he actually looks a little worried now. mingi blinks. 

“you know you can just go ask him? i can literally see the jealousy seething from your pores.” mingi can feel his lips jutting out in a petulant pout and he can feel his eyebrows stitched together in a deep frown. “you know he’s kissed both seonghwa and hongjoong, too?” 

the news makes something heavy drop onto his chest. yunho has kissed almost everyone in the group? yunho has kissed almost everyone in the group except yeosang, jongho, and _him_? blood rushes in his ears as the information settles in his brain—soaks into his skin and makes his entire body go numb. 

does yunho not want to kiss mingi? 

can he live with knowing the fact that yunho doesn’t want to kiss him, but wants to kiss everyone else around him? is it because they’ve known each other for too long? is it because he doesn’t think of mingi like that? _like what?_

“dude!” san’s voice cuts in again, sharp and loud. mingi looks up. san is standing in front of him now with his own frown formed on his face. “stop wallowing in your thoughts and just go ask him already! i thought you guys were best friends!” 

they are best friends. yunho is mingi’s best friend. is mingi yunho’s best friend? 

what if he’s not actually yunho’s best friend? yunho seems to always pick hongjoong as his favorite person, but that’s because they all owe the leader so much, right? but, hongjoong is much more clever and he’s cute and small and entirely loveable in a way that mingi isn’t...

“do you think yunho feels the same way?” mingi finds himself asking, looking up at san still. the other regards him for a long moment and then huffs out a sigh, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated sort of way. mingi frowns. 

“mingi, please just be an adult and figure this out. i’m not trying to get in between your friendship and i’m not your middleman, okay?” san says, annoyance evident in his snappy tone. mingi blinks back the stinging of tears in his eyes. “i promise you it’s not what you think, but i’m not yunho and i can’t help you determine these things. just go talk to him.” 

and with that, the other is out the door. 

mingi sits, staring at the closed door to his room for a good long while, thoughts racing in the forefront of his mind. he knows he’s going to make himself sick if he continues like this for much longer, but he can’t seem to stop, rocking in his desk chair a little as he lets the thoughts flood through him. 

tears fall from his eyes, but he doesn’t really notice. he just sits there for seconds, minutes _hours_ , until his butt has gone numb and his feet are ice cold against the hardwood floor and his hands are cramping from being clenched into the fabric of his sweats for so long. 

and then there’s a sound.

it’s the smallest of sounds—the distant thump and clank of the refrigerator door closing—but it draws him out of his trance. mingi blinks and takes a lungful of breath and then exhales slowly and shakily. he unclenches his hands, wincing a little at the ache in his fingers, and brings them up to wipe at the itchy, dried tears on his face. he curls his toes to try to get some of the circulation going in them and then licks his dry lips and presses them together to make some of the feeling come back to him.

he slowly rises from his chair, joins popping in retaliation and back protesting with a sharp pain, but he ignores it. he goes slowly to his door and opens it, and finds that the hall light is on and there’s someone standing just a few paces from his door. 

yunho’s is looking at him with big, wide eyes. he looks sleep ruffled, eyes a little droopy and cheeks flushed and hair a mess of fluffy dark waves. the sight of him makes mingi’s chest ache. 

“it’s like four am, mingi. you should go to bed,” yunho says, low and almost whispered, turning fully toward him and then his brows furrow just slightly. “have you been crying?” 

mingi doesn’t know what to say. he can’t seem to move at all, one hand still holding onto the doorknob and the other limp against his side. he probably looks like a kid, eyes red rimmed and tear stains drying on his shirt. 

“are you okay?” yunho asks, padding softly over to him and cupping mingi’s face in his big, warm hands. he looks concerned, eyes shining in the yellow hall light. he’s gotten a bit taller—just a few centimeters, but enough for mingi to have to look up at him ever so slightly. he feels small, but not insignificant; _never_ with the way yunho’s full attention is turned toward him. 

“you kissed wooyoung and san,” mingi finds himself saying. half of him wants to slap a hand over his own mouth to stop himself from saying any of this, but the other half is stronger, wanting to know the answers to all of the dark, pressing thoughts of the last few hours. “and you kissed seonghwa and hongjoong, too?” 

yunho looks a little taken aback, hands sliding down his neck and resting on his shoulders. it makes mingi shiver a little, the skin-to-skin contact leaving a tingling sensation thrumming through his body. 

“why haven’t you kissed me?” 

mingi watches as yunho presses his lips together and closes his eyes. he witnesses the way yunho’s breath catches in his throat and the way one corner of his lip twitches slightly and then his eyes are opening again, shining still but in a different sort of way. his hands come up to his face again, thumb caressing the skin of his jaw and then pressing into his bottom lip. mingi’s own breath hitches.

“i wanted to,” yunho says. it’s so small that mingi nearly misses it, but he leans in close, hands coming to fist into yunho’s shirt at his sides. 

“what?” he asks, blinking confusedly. did he hear that right?

“i wanted to,” yunho repeats, thumb still tracing his lip agonizingly slow. mingi’s shaking from the contact, grounding himself by digging his hands into yunho’s sides a little forcefully.

“i’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, mingi, you have no idea.” the words leave mingi’s mind in scrambles, tearing at his thoughts until there’s nothing but dust and white noise. “you have no idea.” 

the words trail off into the darkness of the dorm behind yunho and mingi finds his eyes darting around his best friend’s face, searching for something. the fabrication of truth or the tugging of a smile that signals this is all a joke, but mingi finds none of that. what he does find is shiny desperation in yunho’s soft eyes and the rapid beating of his heartbeat that he can feel as his hands press into yunho’s sides, fingers unclenching and palms coming to rest against his waist. 

his eyes drop to yunho’s lips and he can feel the question on the tip of his tongue just waiting to be uttered into the night. but he finds himself holding back, breath lodged in his chest and tension riding high in the space between them, so close yet so far away. but yunho seems to read him perfectly. maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been friends for over seven years or that mingi’s always been an open book to nearly everyone in his life, but whatever the reason, yunho fills the gap purposefully, leaning forward just a hairs amount, hovering. 

“can i kiss you?” 

mingi nods.

yunho’s lips are plush and soft and searing, warmth spreading through to the very tips of mingi’s toes as he melts against his best friend. there are no sparks or bells or fireworks as mingi wraps his arms around yunho’s waist, pulling them flush together and instinctively deepening the kiss, parting yunho’s lips by licking at the seam and carefully brushing his tongue against yunho’s. 

they kiss, and kiss, and kiss until mingi’s sure he’s going to burst, chest heaving for air and every atom in his body vibrating, shaking with the excitement of knowing that _yunho wants to kiss him. that yunho is kissing him._

when they part, it’s with stuttered breaths against each other's lips and mingi leaves his eyes closed to let the feeling of yunho’s lips sink into his skin, so he can make sure this isn’t all just a dream he’s made up in his head. but then yunho kisses him again, just a soft peck at the corner of his mouth that makes him giggle and finally open his eyes just enough to see the way yunho’s practically beaming at him, noses so close that he can press forward the tiniest amount to rub them together. and so he does. 

yunho laughs again, breathy and soft. “i’ve wanted to do that for so long, song mingi,” he says, pressing another kiss onto his lips then pulling back a little more to study him. 

mingi feels light on his feet, cold having evaporated and the feeling of yunho’s arms around his shoulders a pleasant weight, grounding him; or else he thinks he might actually start floating. 

“if you’ve wanted to kiss me for so long, why didn’t you come to me first? why go to everyone else?” he expects a little of the uncertainty to come back to him as he asks, but mingi finds his voice is steady and his mind is clear. 

yunho hums and pulls away from him. his hands loop into mingi’s own as he steers them back into mingi’s room, sits him down in his bed and climbs in across from him. he looks uncharacteristically small as he pulls mingis’ favorite pillow into his lap. 

“i wanted to make sure what i was feeling was real. i didn’t want to put anything on the line for some kind of stupid heat-of-the-moment whim,” yunho explains, rubbing at mingi’s knuckles with his thumb and looking down at their hands with softness behind his eyes. “i just needed confirmation that kissing you would be different from kissing someone else.” 

mingi knows he must look like a pile of goop at this exact moment, because he can’t seem to make the stupid smile on his face go away. yunho’s trying to have a serious, adult conversation with him—which he prompted—and all he can think about is the implication that yunho has _feelings_ for him.

“and it was,” yunho says around a chuckle, squeezing mingi’s hand in his hard. “it was so different from kissing everyone else.” 

mingi can’t help himself when he leans in to capture yunho’s lips again, giggling into the kiss as he presses into the other, shoving the pillow aside. yunho gladly accepts him as he climbs into his lap. he wraps his arms around the other’s shoulders and presses as close as he possibly can, humming when yunho’s hands settle on his hips, warm and gentle. 

mingi wants those hands everywhere.

“i like kissing you,” mingi mumbles when he lets himself fall away from yunho’s addicting lips. 

yunho chuckles. “yea?” 

mingi nods. “and...i don’t want you to kiss anyone else.” 

yunho smiles and nods in reply, kissing mingi again, just quick little pecks all over his face that have him squirming and giggling. he manages to topple over onto his back, but yunho just follows, kissing his chest over his shirt and then kissing his jaw. it makes his breath hitch. 

“i don’t really know what that means, yunho,” mingi continues when yunho finally pulls away, hovering over him. mingi feels his throat tightening because yunho’s been in his bed plenty of times before, but not like this. not flushed from kissing mingi silly and just after he’s basically confessed his feelings. “but i want us to only kiss each other.” 

yunho laughs, swoops in to kiss mingi open mouthed and wet again, and then draws back. there’s a soft sparkle in his eyes now as he smiles down at him. “we’ll figure it out.” 

and mingi nods. he knows there’s something more to all of this than he can really wrap his mind around at the current moment, but he pushes it all aside in favor of pulling yunho close to him, wrapping him in yunho’s warmth and his fresh showered scent and his steadily beating heart. 

“i’m your best friend, right?” he asks when they’re comfortably settled against each other. yunho just laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“who else could have my entire heart besides you?” 

mingi smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh.....i'm supposed to be working on other stuff but my brain is stupid and won't let me, so this is what i wrote instead.  
> let me know what you think i guess lmao
> 
> as always, you can find me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
